MC TAU: The Return of Aaron Marksman
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: This is a little preview I cooked up for my upcoming story where Tranks finally meets his long-lost adopted great-grandfather, Aaron Marksman. I hope everyone enjoys the preview. Keep an eye out for the real story soon. Enjoy:)


**MC: TAU: The Return of Aaron Marksman Preview**

Many years ago, Bloom's big sister Daphne was once in love with a man of non-royalty who claimed to be from a distant galaxy, when she was a young teenager a few months before Bloom was born and long before Tranks saved the Magic Dimension from Lord Darkar and Cell. Even though he never said much about himself, he and Daphne were very much in love, though her parents were originally opposed to them being in love because of him being non-royalty until he proved to them that he would always be true to her. He even wrote a song for her, which he wrote as a techno remix of the original song that he told her he got it from on his home planet, even though it had the same tempo. Before he had to go home, he sang it to her with spiritual clones doing the instruments and, through singing the song to the woman he loved, promised in a way that he would one day return for her. Then, when it was time for him to leave, he flew off into the furthest reaches of the Magic Dimension's outer space and flew off into what he taught to Daphne was a wormhole, heading for his distant home planet which he said was a decillion light-years away from here, and would only be reachable by wormhole. After that, he disappeared into the wormhole, leaving for a while, though he promised Daphne that he would always keep in touch through the special video phone that he gave her. He said that all she had to do to call him was press the speed-dial button that had his name next to the button itself.

Then, a few months later, while Daphne's boyfriend, who went by the name Aronius Prime, was relaxing at home after visiting his late wife Tasha's grave, he sensed that something was wrong. He quickly activated his inter-universal wormhole generator watch and went through it, sensing that something was wrong with Daphne.

But then disaster struck in the form of interference from the Ancestral Witches...

As Aronius was traveling through the inter-universal wormhole, he saw the spirits of the three Ancestral Witches following him through the wormhole. He then battled them within hyper-dimensional space. He defeated them with his power over the life force of any planet with life, what he called the Gaia, and won. But at a cost.

Because he was in mid-transit between his universe and Daphne's, the wormhole had dropped him in the middle of a nuclear war-devastated Planet Earth where the mankind of that universe was at war with human skeleton-looking machines, which he recognized as Terminators, more specifically, the ultimate Terminator, the TX Terminator model. But he was behind the battle lines of the Terminators, and they captured him. They took him to their newly-built base and, after knocking him out, did some experiments on him.

When he awoke, he saw that he had Terminator Vision, to be more specific, TX Vision. Shortly after breaking out of his cuffs and tearing out the Skynet control chip that he had detected in the back of his head, he escaped, with half of the TX Terminators in the base trying to shoot him down. But he used his Gaia powers to protect him from the TX Terminators' plasma cannon blasts. After he escaped, he was captured by the Tech-Com Human Resistance. After General Kate Connor, John Connor's wife and current Commander-in-Chief of the Resistance, had severely questioned Aronius, she was convinced that he used to be full-blooded human, the Terminators having turned him into one of them except his brain and heart. After he helped them win the War of the Machines by building a special heavy cannon like the Terminator Cannon that could destroy even the toughest TX, he had them help him get to where he was trying to get to in the first place. After they activated the newly-developed Space Displacement Field Generator, he looked at General Kate Connor and said he would be eternally grateful for her helping him. Then that's when he disappeared, the space displacement field disappearing with Aronius in it.

After what seemed like forever, Aronius arrived where he was meant to be, except that he still had his clothes and phased plasma rifles and plasma cell recharger. When he looked at his quantum wormhole watch, which he had gotten fixed, he saw that he had arrived a lot later than he had originally planned. But he saw that he had arrived in a room that he recognized from the second movie of his universe based on Daphne's universe. But he could sense that it was the timeline where Tranks had already come back in time from the Reality Universe and had already saved world from Lord Darkar and Cell.

That's when he sensed a presence nearby, in the water in the center of the room.

"Guards! There's an intruder in my chamber." The voice said, which he recognized, but couldn't quite remember. That's when the palace guards of the Sparx Royal Palace appeared, threatening to draw their blaster rifles on him. He automatically, as if by instinct, transformed his arm into his built-in plasma cannon.

"Don't come near me if you wanna live." Aronius said to the palace guards.

"Wait a minute. Guards, lower your weapons." The female voice said, the source of the voice finally taking shape, though in spirit form. When Aronius looked out the corner of his eyes, he right then and there remembered as soon as he saw her face.

He was looking at Daphne, but she seemed to be dead and in a ghost-like spirit form. After he transformed his arm back to normal, Aronius looked Daphne in the eyes, and Daphne looked at Aronius in his.

"Aronius...?" Daphne asked, not believing her eyes. Aronius simply nodded as he walked up to her and looked up at her face.

"It's been a long time, Daphne." Aronius said, nodding. The he had a puzzled look as he asked, "What happened to you? I was on my way as soon as I sensed what was happening to you, but the Ancestral Witches interfered with my inter-universal transit before I could come help. So how are you a ghost now?"

Daphne looked genuinely scared, not wanting to tell Aronius the truth. But since she always knew that their relationship 18 years ago was built on honesty and trust, she looked him in the eyes.

"The Ancestral Witches attacked Sparx and killed me, my love." Daphne said, shedding a few tears. "And when you didn't return, I thought you were dead."

**Coming Soon: MC: TAU: The Return of Aaron Marksman**


End file.
